gundam seed destiny continues
by stylacarling1129
Summary: the gundam story continues where kira athren, and lacus will make new friends and enemies. there's new characters and new adventures,for the young persons. new loves rise, new fail,and there will be a tragicall ending that willmake everyone cryyyyyyyyyyyy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Saphira_

'Thank god!' she exclaimed, as she parked her stolen Jeep in front of a pharmacy. It was 1:00 am. She broke the window, and opened the door. It leaded to some very polished stairs. She looked at them suspiciously, suspecting maybe it might be a trap. She stared at them for 3 seconds more, and smiled. 'There is no way they could have known!' she said 'that I was going to enter THIS pharmacy, and walk through THIS door and climb through THIS stairs'. She climbed until she found a door. She entered a wide, big room, full of medicines. She hurried and looked for some, knocking down every single one down as she desperately searched. 'Fuck! Fuck!! FUCK!! Where is it!!??' she said. She was a normal teenager, still, there was something of her that you know is different from everybody else. She was absolutely gorgeous, red headed, just a little short, slim body, she had blue jean shorts, with chains hanging from there is supposed to be a belt. A t-shirt with the phrase: _"These hazel eyes will break your heart." _She was more beautiful than any girl… still… she had her eyes tired with deep black marks... normal to a person who hasn't slept in more than one night.. Those made part of her charm disappear. She finally found a little red box with 20 pills in it. She read it, then took two pills in her hand and examined them 'this will do' she said as she hurried and swallowed them. The other pills where putted in her bag. 'Must stay awake, must stay awake, must stay awake, must…' she said as she tried her hardest to stay awake. Slowly, her eyes closed, she was falling asleep…she could feel her muscles relax for the first time in a month… 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!' she opened her eyes widely, or at least as widely as she could… she couldn't fall asleep. No, never. 'What_ have you've been thinking?!' _she thought. Suddenly someone hit the door very hard. She instantly stood up, then she approached to the door, looked through a hole that was in the door to look at two officers. One fat, one slim. Her heart and adrenaline went like craaaaazy. And she frightened at the thought of dying of a heart disease when one of the officers, the fat one, said to his companion: 'ok, bring it down. That little bitch must be stuck there already…' she ran to the other side of the building. This was definitely not cool. Not cool at all! She searched again desperately for another door, a back door… of course there wasn't a back door! They were at the fourth floor! She spotted an air conduct, that, for the way it looked, no one had used it in years… nor cleaned it. Still she had no choice. '_That door isn't going to stand forever…'_ when she was about to get inside of it, she spotted another one just behind her. This looked cleaner, and more useful… '_Ok saphy, concentrate now… what air conduct should I go? This dirty one leads to the center of the city, where I can easily sneak out to a street without being spotted…these one, whoever, leads to the "lily's spa" basement... No one ever goes down there!'_ she sneaked in triumphaly as the 2 officers knocked down, finally the door. The fat one, covered with sweat, said to the slim one 'so, mike, this is another escape of hers.'


	2. Huh!

**Chapter 2**

_Huh?!_

"Evening!" a soft, gentle voice said to Kira. He turned in

Bed to see Lacus Clyne entering to his room with a little

Table with food. He wasn't really in the mood to say

anything: he and Athren had gone all night with their

gundams training-playing in space, until… "Umm, lacus,

what-do you-did I…" "Stop mumbling nonsense!" she said as

she spun and sat on the bed "you and Athren went on

gundams for hours!" Kira looked at her with a big ? On his

face. "You… knew?" he whispered. It was supposed to be kind

of a secret. He and Athren had planned 2 days before (or

that was what they thought, because they were in space, and

it was pitch black out so they couldn't really tell if it

was day or night) to sneak out grab a gundam, and just

have fun. "Of course!" she said happily "everybody on the

ship noticed! It wasn't really hard to tell who the ones

were piloting them! And, by cause of all the blasts you and

Athren did, even a moron could tell…" she said sweetly

"That you and Athren had fun tonight." All of his worries

Suddenly went away almost magically. Lacus tended to cause

That effect on people; her warm smile was almost as

Beautiful and gentle as lacus herself: she had long, pink

Hair with a white, dress, blue shoe, and a little floating

Pink thing named Horo. "I don't really remember… did I…?"

Lacus grabbed his hand and nodded "you fainted in there

. In the second Athren noticed, he brought you back…" she

Putted her cold hand on his cheek. He would have fallen to

Sleep if she had stayed with her hand there for a little

While longer. She pulled out a crimson paper where it

Clearly said: HOPE YA FEEL BETTER! SCORE: KIRA: 18 ATHREN: 21

"He wanted me to give it to you. He says it's crimson

Because it's the color of revenge: before that score there

Was another one: KIRA: 10685 ATHREN. 5" Kira looked at her

With concern; it looked like she would faint any minute-any

Second now! But there was no need to ask why: Kira clearly

Knew… that she had looked out for him last night.

"Seriously, have you've gotten any sleep since last night?

Huh?!" she chuckled softly, gave him a quick kiss and said

as she walked out of the room: "eat your breakfast"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_HUH?!?!_

Kira went to the kitchen, exhausted, after explaining to

practically every passenger of the ship what had happened

last night. Athren came in they looked each other for a

while in silence: "I…" Athren begun to say, but Kira

interrupted him, brutally, after remembering something

important: "we're landing on earth?!?" Athren saw him and

said, a little confused for the sudden interruption.

"Yeah… is there something wrong about that?" Kira said no

with his head as Athren explained that they had already

landed on it, but the family reunions where not until 9:00.

It was 7:30. But they didn't have long time to chat

because as soon as Athren finish saying those words, the

ship's alarm rang. The both ran to find the captain and

found her re-charging her gun: "what's wrong captain?"

"It's just that some girl unfiltered the—WATCH OUT!!!" Kira

and Athren got down as a bullet just landed in the right

spot where Athren had his hands just a second ago. "We'll

take care of her. Just stay safe, captain." She hesitated

for a moment, and then ran to her room. "Where is

she!!!!!!???" Athren scram at Kira "there!" He said

pointing at a boy that had a rifle in his hand, and a

black hat on. He had a blouse, and some jean-colored

shorts, brown boots. Athren shot him, missed. He jumped at

the intruder by behind, knocking him down, he tried to

stab him with a knife, and Athren gave him a punch in his

face. A crimson liquid started running through his face:

blood. He took Athren off, as he did Athren accidentally

let go of his gun. They both stood frozen for a second. Who

grabbed that gun was the one who was going to be able to

survive. They looked at each other for a second and ran

for it. Athren was going to get it but before he could

take it, his opponent grabbed his shirt, Bringing Athren

down. Athren growled, grabbed his knife, took the stranger

and was just to kill him, when, his hat felled down,

unleashing a long red hair. Athren stood stupidly just like

that, so surprised, still with his hand on her neck. Could

that be? He looked at her face, beautiful factions, green

eyes, pale skin, crimson lips, almost as crimson as blood,

he thought, and a long red hair falling on her shoulders.

It couldn't be! He's opponent was really a….? "HUH?!?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Oops!_

Athren just stood there, ready to Hill her. He couldn't

believe that that person that had been fighting was a

girl. She took his knife with her cold hand and tosses it

to the floor. "You're officially arrested." Athren said,

recovering of the shock he had lived before. Come to think

about it, there was women soldiers and everything so;

there wasn't anything to be afraid about. Though that girl

shot him a mortal glare, Athren just looked away as he

took her by the elbow. Somehow, that girl made what the

bullies always intended to do: give the creeps to he's or

her pray. The girl somehow noticed, because when Athren

looked at her again, she had this weird, satisfaction look

on her face. "Here's your cage." Athren moaned. "I KNOW

YOU HAVE JAKE IN HERE SOMEWHERE!!!!!" she suddenly

snapped, making Athren jump "the moment I get through with

you, you're going to regret the day you met me!!" Athren

looked at her as if she was nuts. She growled in anger,

and desperation, all at the same time. Then, she suddenly

stood frozen. She was seeing at a thing that said: "earth

force ship" what was this supposed to mean? Wasn't she in

the Zaft ship? "Isn't she…" she whispered, running in

panic "isn't… WHAT THE HELL!!??" she jumped back locking

herself in the cage. Athren didn't waste anytime to take

advantage of the situation, and locked the door

completely. She cleared her throat, and said

"zaft…isn't…this……ship?" Athren didn't understand until

meditating about it "oh!" he said "no this isn't the zaft

ship." She just looked at him for 3 seconds and, just said one thing: "oops!"

So? What did you think? I hope it's not too short, it's

just too keep suspense, besides, I've got homework to do!

Review, and read next chapter.


	5. bodyguard

**Chapter 5**

_Bodyguard_

After some hours in that cage, Saphira was starting to get

reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally

desperate. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!CAN

ANYBODY HEAR ME!!??? HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she was really

beginning to behave nuts. She sometimes surprised herself

laughing without a reason. 2 months had passed. Until one

day… "You're free to go now." A familiar voice told her. It

was Athren. When he let her free, the first thing she did,

was jump on him, and try to kill him with her very own

hands. "You… idiot… hey… LET GO OF ME!!!" Athren had held

her two hands by the elbows. She couldn't defend herself,

until she kicked him with her knee in his stomach. That was

good, because she was able to escape, and ran out the

prison. "I got to get out this ship!!!" she thought "I got

to get out of this thing before they—"but before she could

finish, she bumped on a wall or something. She fell.

"Sorry, my bad" she said, and then she felt something warn

pulling her up on her feet. It was the boy. He was a black

haired boy, white skin, phosphorescent brown collared eyes.

And yes, he was _really _handsome. They just stood silent,

watching each other, and she knew that he was thinking:

that she was nuts. "Ummm… thank you." She said, and he

looked straight in her eyes. That made her nervous so she

looked to some place else. "Uummm… thank you… for… helping

me… I…" "No problem" he answered, without letting her

finish "I'm saphira, and you are…" "My name's…" "SETSUNA!"

a voice shouted the boy turned around to see Athren

running to his direction. "Trap her!!!!!!" "It was nice

knowing you!" she said as she runned in opposite direction

but the boy grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back

. "I thought I was free." She mumbled in anger. That boy

Athren… was really starting to bug her. "Not until I give

you an official permission _and…" _he added, making emphasis

in the last word "…when I say what you can do and you can't

do" she looked at him with a deep, murder glare.

Saphira was sitting in her new room. Just thinking "well,

at least now I have a bed." But her thoughts were

interrupted because Setsuna entered the room. "What are you

doing here?" she said as she walked to him "hasn't anyone

told you to…" she knocked the door "knock the door before

entering some other person's room!!??" he just stared at

her. She sighed. That boy was to quiet. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!"

she scram to him in his face but with no results. He didn't

even blink. He just kept staring at her. "Would you _please_

stop doing that!?" she told him. "Do what exactly" he

said. She opened her mouth, and then closed it. She turned

away "well, at least now I have a bed!" "You had a bed in

prison!" he said, irritating her again. She laughed.

"That…you…call…that…a…a…a bed?!" she said between laughs.

She kept laughing. Setsuna just watched her. Until he

opened his mouth "I'm your new bodyguard." Saphira stopped

laughing.


	6. never say never

**Chapter**

_Never say never._

"WHAT!!??" Saphira shouted, as she was fighting to be as far away from him as possible. She was using her bed so there was something between them. Setsuna, on the other hand, was fighting to get close. But I wouldn't let him, of course. "Let me explain!" he shouted as I threw him a pillow. "You could never be my bodyguard!! Never in hell!!" I told him, looking for something else to throw him "never say never!" Then I threw him a plastic pot. And when I was about to throw him a knife, he got me. He grabbed my hand, the one with the knife. "It's not like I have much choice!" he said in a whisper that was holding in, the rage that he felt. "It's already difficult for me! Do you think everyone takes in count the quiet guy!? Huh!? Well no! I get enough of my mother, and now my grandmother and I don't need it from you! So if you please stop acting like a crazy old woman to do it easier for us both!!" I was just there, listening but, suddenly, some tears went out of my eyes and I felt a pain in my neck. "It's not that… it's just… TONNY!!" I cried. Tony was my bodyguard since I was 10… did this brutal change… this could only mean that… Tony…had finally… "Did it hurt?" I said between my cries and tears. "What are you talking about?" he said, confused. "I'm talking about Tony!" I snapped, desperate. "What are _you_ talking about?" "Nothing" he quickly answered. "Ummm… who's Tony, your boyfriend, or what?" he said. I knew it was just to change the subject, but I didn't really, cared, in that precise moment. We were talking about a dead man here. "He was…ummm…my…bodyguard…" I said. Shivering. "My first, bodyguard, actually. I mean, he wasn't perfect, but he was a nice guy…" he looked at me oddly. " my parents, before they died… they said that I had to have a bodyguard until I was 21… as their last wish… Tony was really sick you see… he had cancer… nobody knew how much he was going to last… or when he was going to pass away…" he just kept looking at me like that. There was a 5 minute silence until… "You loved him very much didn't you?" he told me. It seemed almost as if every word was a torture saying them.

1 hour later…

Saphira was in the kitchen, eating turkey, with his new bodyguard sitting right in front of her. She stopped eating looked into his eyes, and said: "so, Setsuna, how long were you in the Kurdis Republic war?"

Ok, this could be a little bizarre… you must know that the kurdis republic war was a war that setsuna was in, when he was about to be killed by one of the bad guys, a gundam showed in the sky, saving him, and since then he fighted and joined the gundam. See the first episode of mobile suit gundam 00 and you'll understand better. You don't have to see all the series of gundam 00, with the first episode is enough, at least the beginning of it.


	7. trapped

**Chapter**** 7**

_Trapped_

Setsuna just looked at her. He was trying to hide his expression, but there was no doubt, in his eyes. "How…how did you…?" "simple." She said, before he could finish. "Athren Solo told me that you told him that you were in that war. I was there." She added, confusing him more than he was before. They sat in silence. After a while, of 2 minutes, approximately, Setsuna couldn't take it and stood up looking everywhere but her. It was so confusing… "I was one of the miserable quantities that survived. It was horrible…" she said. The last words said in a whisper "I lost my whole family there…" he couldn't resist looking at her. Some silent tears came out of her eyes. "I lost everyone, but McKenzie… my little sunshine… she's my sister by the way. My 9 year old sister. She's probably hiding somewhere in the ship." She whipped away her tears with her fragile hand and continued: "I told her our parents where on vacations, they were often on vacations. Business vacations, on a matter of fact, so they teached me how too feed us, how to clean our house, how to go to shopping, everything. I told her that whenever she felt lonely, to grab a page of white paper, a pencil and to write a letter to them, then to tie it to an helium balloon and to let it go in the air, and it would go right to them… to our parents…" Setsuna hit the table with rage. Saphira jumped. "Why did you told your _sister _lies!?" he said, Saphira couldn't tell why he had snapped that way. "Why couldn't you just tell her the truth!?" Saphira stood up. "She was too young! _I _was too young! I didn't know what to do!" she said now crying of desperation, rage, anger, sadness… those 4 feelings together forming a tornado of a new, terrible feeling, a monster inside her. What right did he have to lecture her anyway!? "What right do you have to lecture me!? Huh!? Leave that to my parents… oh! Sorry! my bad! I DON'T HAVE ANY!!!" "WELL YOUR---" "saphy?" a gentle voice entered the room. The both of them turned and saw a little girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, white as it can get, and a little teddy bear she was holding by the hand. She looked like an angel. "Why are you crying sister?" she said and soon began to cry to. "Oh… McKenzie…" Saphira said, forgetting everything (or almost everything) of her head. "I didn't meant to make you cry… oh… McKenzie" then, everything went too fast. McKenzie scram, Setsuna said: "oh god…" and then, for Saphira, everything went black.


	8. run and hide

**Chapter 8**

_Run and hide_

"Oh…shits…were…" Saphira moaned, as she opened her eyes "shit…oh, my head…" when she looked around she saw 2 persons: one was a boy, a handsome boy, as a matter a fact. Black hair, almost red eyes… no! wait… that wasn't the point… a beautiful girl, with a long until waste, blonde hair, skin, white as it gets, blue eyes, and she had a smile in her face. "What…?" "Shhh" he said gently, he didn't seem disturbed. It was almost as if he was… relieved. "No! I wanna know!!" she shouted, but Setsuna, placed his fingers on her lips. McKenzie smiled. Saphira blushed. She pulled away. "What happened? And I won't leave here without an answer!!" she immediately added, in a whisper, before he could invent some other excuse. Oh… wait… he hadn't. Well, at least not verbally… "Ok, but you must quiet down ok? This is what…" They heard some paces outside the… refuge? Under the table? Under the lonely kitchen table? How did they ever get down there? "This is what happened:

_McKenzie scram, I said "oh god…" and, the person behind Saphira hit her head with a little statue. A GOLD statue, I must say. The unconscious girl was lying there. "And I'm supposed to be her bodyguard." I said to myself. The person, grabbed Saphira by the waste, and pulled her up. "She's pretty beautiful…" he said. I managed to discover he was a boy, because the voice said so. "It would be such a shame that something so valuable…" he said, now touching gently her face with his finger "something so beautiful, so gentle, just passed away…" I, for some reason, tried to attack him, but with no results, because, he quickly grabbed his knife, put it right on Saphira's throat, and said "if you move, I'll cut her in to a million pieces, and distribute her into all of the countries of the entire world" I stopped, I was pretty amazed myself, I must say. "Did I make my point clear?" he said. No answer. "Was it clear!?" he said again. Now pressing the knife on her throat more. "Crystal" I said. He looked at McKenzie. "Yes, it was." She said, blinded by tears. "Good" he said, with an evil smile "let's go, then." We stood there. McKenzie was the first one to move. "you should follow her example" he told me. I moved were McKenzie had gone, that was just in front of him. When I was there, I just, followed my instincts, and in the second he started talking I just punched him in the face: "well, I---" punch, punch, supper punch, and a lot of more punches after that. Until, the mysterious person, was more than unconscious… just kidding! He was just unconscious because when I was about to make my ultimate punch, McKenzie took me by the shirt and told me not to. So I didn't and we went to thee kitchen, the lonely kitchen and, after a couple of hours…_

That's right now." He finished. "Well then we gotta keep moving!" I said we gotta get out of this thing until…" "Whoa……who told you that?" he said his expression was: confused. "Who told me _what_, precisely?" "That we were on earth!? Because we wouldn't be able of getting off this ship if it isn't on any land!!!" "I just used a little of my _grey mass _(in other words, brains) to figure that out! How do you suppose that they got on this ship in the first place!? Huh?!" "Maybe the last time that you got in!!!" "Don't think so." "Why the hell not!?" "Because if they had they would have attacked this ship as soon as they got here! This ship made an emergency landing, and we didn't notice! So they started getting off the people of the ship in the… little thingies they use when a ship is gonna blow…" they stared at her, confused "to get off!!!" She almost cried of desperation. "Let's move! We don't have all day!" "You mean life pods?" Setsuna suggested. Saphira smiled. "Exactly." She said "thanks. Anyway, If I'm correct, every life pod can hold at least 6 persons that means that there should be 6 persons including us aboard this ship hiding!" she didn't know why, but she almost feel excited at the feeling of adventure, adrenaline, you name it! And she was sure that her face didn't hide it. But she didn't really care. "That's the best thing about _my_ life!" she thought with enthusiasm " always filled of some new adventures, and I don't really need to work out every day, because of all of the running I get in each adventure, that means 5 times a day" she thought sarcastically. "So what are we waiting for!?" she stood up and runned outside, but before she could do anything… "What are you, mad!? We'll be caught!" "No we won't! he;he;he,he,he…" she suddenly seemed as if she was drunk. He looked at her concerned, but McKenzie pulled his shirt, pulling him to her as well, and whispered to him in the ear: " don't worry she's not high…" "that's why I'm concerned! It's not normal for people to act like this, especially if they are not high!" "she's just… to emotional: when she's depressed, she'll suicide herself, when she's happy, she'll toss a million bucks she just won, to the crowd, and when she's excited… oh well…" she looked at her sister, as Saphira laughed like crazy making herself fall and embrace herself with her arms. "I see your point. But why is she like …?" "Don't worry! You'll get used to her. It's just really her. She's nuts. And weird. But she's my sis! And I love her! My big sis…" setsuna couldn't believe someone so little talking as if she was a woman. Saphira suddenly tossed a really hysterical laugh, and setsuna had to shut her mouth with his hand, so the terrorists didn't hear. Saphira stood up and said, "Follow me!" they runned out of the kitchen, and saw 5 shadows, the 2 in front, were like sneaking to them, the shadows behind like terrified. "I'll take care of this one!" Saphira said. As they went out of their temporarily hideout. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you:" McKenzie said to setsuna, really relaxed, though there were serious screams and punch-noises and slap-noises, and kick noises, and all " when she gets angry…" a guy went flying of the kick saphira gave him "she gets angry." She said and went were saphira was, though, a long pink-headed, white dressed, was just hugging at the highly surprised saphira, a brunette boy was beside her, and a blond girl beside _him_. Oh! And there were 2 guys lying on the floor. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you _so_ much for your help!" lacus clyne said. The brunette, Kira, tried to pull her away. "Give her a breath, lacus! You don't want your hero to die asphyxiated right?" lacus shook her head, and pulled away. The blonde, girl named Cagalli, said: "athren… where's athren?" "He's probably on earth by now…" saphira said to her, patting her in the back. "But what if he isn't!?" she said in tears, grabbing saphira violently by the shirt. "Don't think negative things, cagalli" saphira said. "I'm sure, that if you believe in it, he'll be waiting for you on earth, now we have to get out of here." She said, pulling away. 2oh! Who's that little angel right there!?" lacus said looking at McKenzie. "SHE'S MY SIS, NOW, HURRY!!!" she scram, as she runned crossing that room, turned left, straight, then right, and entered a life pod as a guard shouted "hey!" all of the others where in to. Saphira caused that effect on people: like if she knew where to go, what to do… a huge personality, and always made everyone instinctly follow. Like she did in that occasion. They were safe, inside, just floating, and then the automatic pilot made the pod land on earth.


	9. encounters

**Chapter**** 9 **

_Encounters and happy_

We were landing on earth, I don't know why, I was really nervous a minute ago, and now I was just sooo bored. It was just like being in a plane. I was sit beside Setsuna. I wanted to sit with my sis, but he said that, as a bodyguard, he had to make sure nothing happened to me, and that meaned, of course, that he had to see everything I did… yeah right. McKenzie was sitting with Lacus. They were both like 2 little girls so excited of the view. They were seeing through the window, then pointing at something, then turning to see each other, then laughing, then seeing again, then again pointing, giggling, point, point, point, point, point… gosh, I wish I could be like Lacus. The best friend… Lacus was before sitting with Kira, and McKenzie was sitting next to Cagalli, but McKenzie was like "cagalli, cagalli, cagalli, cagalli, cagalli, cagalli…" the entire flight. Then, McKenzie started desperating… "Cagalli! Cagalli!! Cagalli!!! Cagalli!!!! CAGALLI!!!!!!!" until, poor Cagalli, had to protest, her poor ears… "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!!!" in that point, everybody had jumped. Cagalli had tears in her eyes, and she looked like a maniac. McKenzie started crying and went to me, to see if she could sit beside me, Setsuna said no, McKenzie cried harder. But I knew Setsuna, and for him, a no, is a no. so Lacus came out with a bright, brilliant, idea. Switch places: Kira would next to her sister, Cagalli, to comfort her, as an adult, because, McKenzie's way was: "cagalli, cagalli, why are you crying? Cagalli, cagalli" and McKenzie would sit next to Lacus. McKenzie shot me a murder look that clearly said: "see? Lacus _does_ let me sit beside her though she's not _my _sister!" But, what was I supposed to do? Or what could I do in that moment? I already tried to protest, but setsuna is strong… with muscles… strong… no! Wait! In what was I thinking!? Was I really thinking in… in… his… uummm… muscles?! No… I was just pointing out _innocently_ (author's note: XD) that… ummm… he was strong… strong enough to… you know… put me in my place… and that he had pectorals… in… in…in his chest… uuu… real strong… no! Again! WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING TO ME! WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH ME!

"Sapphire" a voice said to me. I turned to see Setsuna telling me something that I didn't quite, hear, my eyes saw his face, then his chest, then his arm… "Aaaaagh! Nooo!" I said, clenching my teeth and closing my eyes, very hard, and acting as if a lousy mosquito was around my face. Or a fly. "Are you alright?" he asked, a little confused. "I just told you we were landing." "Why did you call me 'sapphire'" I said. "I called you Saphira, because that's your name…" oh... Shit… now she was imagining things… mushy stuff, that he was calling her sapphire, like when people say: "oh… my little sapphire…" she looked around, and saw Cagalli, with her eyes glued on the window just as if she was going to break the window, and go to earth, all by herself, that was just what Saphira knew she would do if she could. Lacus and McKenzie, as always. Kira sleeping… and Setsuna… she turned to see him, he was… JUST LOOKING AT HER!!!!!!!!!!! "HUH!?!?" Saphira shouted, as she stood up, looking terrified at him… for some reason, she couldn't stand that he looked at her. Suddenly… BUMP!!!!!!!

They were an earth… when they were out, 10 seconds passed, and a scream was heard: "ATHREN!" then anothere one in response: "CAGALLI!!" they both ran to themselves. Cagalli to athren, athren, to cagalli… they hugged, and gived a passionate kiss, and hugged again… "ok, were's the best place were I can throw up?" I said. I was touched inside, I just didn't want to admit it. I would _love_ to be resieved by a man like Athren… with all that love, and passion, and happiness… and yeah, maybe it was a little bit corni, but I liked it, and I would prefer that than a jerk that said hi, after a year of not seeing each other. And it touched my heart, Cagalli and Athren, really seemed… Happy.


	10. what!

**Chapter**** 10**

_What_

Setsuna, Saphira, Cagalli, Athren, Kira, and McKenzie were in a little cabin, on Canada, a property of Saphira. It was warm and comfortable… and little. There was the living room, 2 couches, a window, a table, the kitchen, and 1 room. It was tough but they had already figured that out: everyone would play each night paper, scissor, rock and who wined, got the bed. The others in the floor like dogs, Saphira thought. It was snowing, they had a back yard, and a front yard, and all covered with snow, in the living room there was a chimney. "This would be awesome for Christmas!" McKenzie said cheerfully, after winning the bed for third time. 4 days had passed. They were staying there because they liked it: they could talk, drink hot chocolate, everything. But one day, everyone had to go. "I'll call you to this number as soon as I get to my house ok?" Lacus was saying to McKenzie, as she gave her a hug. Cagalli and Athren were saying goodbye to Saphira and Setsuna: "I'll call you as soon as I can ok, Saphira?" cagalli said, giving her a warm hug and shaking hand with Setsuna. "You to Setsuna. Good luck" they were all gone… Saphira packed and was going with McKenzie when: "wait! Were you going!?" Saphira looked at him "ware's your bag? I told you we were leaving to my real house after they were gone!" "Really?" he said trying to remember "oh! Yeah! Let me pack! I won't take long!" "You better!" Saphira said. She sat for five minutes on the sofa, and shouted: "if you don't come here in 15 seconds I promise I'll…!" "I'm here!" he said. They took a jet to her house that sure was a house… "I'm going…" McKenzie suddenly said "what!?" the both teens shouted. What did she mean? "I have school. Remember?" oh no. this was not good. She had to stay in that school for all the year, except vacations! "bye!" and with that, she was gone.


	11. figuring it out

**Chapter**** 11**

_Figuring it__ out_

Saphira and Setsuna were sitting on the couch, each other in a couch, a different, separate couch. They were in silence, they couldn't see a way were they could be happy together, alone with no one but each other as company, they just couldn't. Their only hope was McKenzie, but now even McKenzie was out of the house, and there were only 2 persons in it: a boy and a girl, Setsuna and Saphira. "Ok" she said, breaking the silence "we're going to have to survive this period of time together, ok? So let's start with the planning…" "What planning?" Setsuna suddenly said. He guessed it was about… "The beds, for example?" Saphira said. "Well one in each bed of course! One in each room! One in each house! Each country! Each wor---" you know that's not possible!" "Well, I made my point." "Ummm… you see…" she started. She looked pretty nervous. Setsuna almost imagined what she was going to bring up, but didn't want to admit it. "There is no _beds. _There's just _a _bed." There were 2 seconds in silence then "HOLY SHIT!" Setsuna screamed, as he stood up pointing her with his finger. "You mean that in this entire mansion of yours there's only one bed!?" "yeah!" "You gotta be kidding me!" "I'm not!" "But you gotta…" "I'm not! Ok! I'm not!" There was a silence. "We've got to figure it out ok!?" she shouted, almost crying "there's no other way so we must do it as easier as possible for us both!" she fell to the couch behind her. This was so more difficult than she thought it would be…

"Ok, you're right." He said, a little embarrassed for his reaction. "Well, then I guess, that the thing of the bed is ok" he said. She looked at him. "Really?" she said. "Sure! I've already made up my mind…" "Really!?" "…of sleeping like a king on the bed. Sure, it'll be easy." She looked at him again, only this time with a glare. "I'm the lady! I'll sleep in the bed!" after fighting for at least an hour, they decided that the best thing was for her to sleep on the bed. They said they would wake up, take turns to take a bath, take turns to wash their teeth, and she would make breakfast, while he cleaned the table…… like that. It was kinda frozen, but good enough for each.


	12. saphira says hi

**Chapter 12 **

_saphira says hi_

saphira: hi!


	13. Nora

**Chapter 13**

_Nora_

Saphira woke up, in a sunny morning. She stretched, and looked around. She first saw her night table, a paper and a pen, and a teddy bear, all bunched up. She _really_ had to clean the room. Then she saw a boy. A sleeping boy, on the floor. "At least he has a pillow…" she thought, hesitated, and gave him her blanket. Poor boy. He had been nice to her… well, he hadn't, but at least he had slept on the floor, as she said. "Well, it's time" she said, in a whisper to herself, a few minutes later. She had a scarf on, a jacket, some gloves, and boots, and some dark, blue jeans. She had a bag on one hand, and a purse in the other. She took a quick look again in her house, turned back, and was just to get out… "Wait!" she bit her lower lip, and closed her eyes. "What does _this_ mean!?" the voice said again. She sighed, and turned to see Setsuna, really agitated, and holding the letter she had left for him with the explanation he was _supposed _to read when she was gone. "What does:" he looked at the paper "_going for a while_ means!? Huh!?" she looked down. "You were supposed to read it _after _I left, you know?" "Yeah, well, luckily, I woke up and read this… this letter, so I could stop you! And I'm not letting you go without and explanation!" She sat on the huge couch. Sighed and said "a… cousin, lives nearby, you know, and I just, said maybe, just maybe I could go there and…" she looked at him "…well, visit her." Setsuna looked at her, he had his eyes opened widely, and she was absolutely nuts… no! _More_ than nuts! She was a complete maniac! "Look, we both know that we don't work out together, the hell we lived yesterday, was just to much" for some reason, Saphira was really serious, like if she could cry any minute now… "What we lived yesterday, was a small example, of what we'll live for the next year… that's just not life for me" They just looked at each other. He sighed. "You're right" Saphira looked at him at the eyes. That was NOT the reaction she had in mind… "So? What are we waiting for?" "_We?_" "Yep" "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" "ABSOLUTELY _YES!" _She tosses him her most dangerous murder look. This was not funny. "I'm your bodyguard" she opened her mouth and closed it. Silence……

_**10 minutes later….**_

Someone opens the door in response of a knock that had been before. A girl opened it. She had a red scarf, a purple jacket, red boots, and blue gloves. Oh! And pink jeans. She was totally pale, and she had black hair. She looked at the two persons that were standing there "saphira?" "yep.nice to see you again nora!"


	14. nora's intentions

**Chapter**** 14**

_Nora's intentions_

After explaining the situation on Nora's couch, with a cup of coffee, and some cookies, Nora showed comprehensive "sure you can stay! I have a room for guests, you know! Sorry, just one room, but fortunately 2 beds! Oh, Saphira, sweetie, you leave your coat aver there, and you, darling, do mind in putting the cup over the plate every time you drink, the table gets wasted." She said, looking skeptically at the table, where you could see a little mark already, in the fine, polished, brown table. "Well! You better get going and unpack, you don't want to do it while the guests arrive!" "Ummm… guests?" Saphira said, in a low, quiet voice. Nora flashed her an accomplice look "oh…" she had finely get it… "'oh' what?" Setsuna said, he had no idea of what they were talking about, and he hated the whole you-know-what thingy. It was very complicated to understand that language… "So, sweetie, how long is that you're staying?" "Oh! Just this evening!" Setsuna drowned with his own coffee, as he heard that. Not minding the interruption she continued "we don't want to abuse of your hospitality…" "Oh that's just fine!" Nora said. It was evident, that she didn't wanted any unexpected guests to stay long, though Saphira would have let her be in her house as long as she had to… 'Don't think about that now!?' she thought 'they only offered one evening, and an evening they'll stay. Perfect 9:30 pm, even if I have to kick her out of the house…' "So" Saphira said "we better get moving!" they got up, and went to the guest's room. It was absolutely gorgeous. Soooo big… "Whoa" she blurted out. She touched the bed, and then sat on it. Totally orthopedic. Why did she always have to have the good stuff?

She started unpacking. Suddenly, Nora came in. "I'll better leave you 2 alone" Setsuna said leaving the room. When he was gone she asked "is that your boyfriend?" "NO!" "Then why does he always follow you around?" Saphira, really agitated, for the question, just said "because………HE'S MY BODYGUARD!!!!!!!" "What, you can't take care of yourself?" Nora said she was making her revenge: just a minute ago, the guests she was going to have, canceled the visit, when she mentioned there were unexpected visits in the house… Saphira blew it. It was all her fault… besides, everyone, everywhere always paid attention on the red headed… why where people like that? SHE had the big fancy house, SHE had cool guests every time, SHE… she didn't pass half of her life going out every day like a woman of the street!!!

Saphira had been a pebble on the way ever since she met her… not anymore…

"Say, why are you so sad?" Saphira looked at her "what's wrong?" Nora sat gently on the bed, beside Saphira. She squeezed her shoulders, making Saphira remember her parents. She suddenly felt like she was gonna throw up. Her parents death… it was all her fault…death... she started crying. "I've… thought a lot of my parents lately… of how they dyed…" "how _did _they die?" she needed to get as most of information as possible to start her torture: Saphira would think Nora was always there for her, that she was like a sister, a mother, the best friend, when, deep inside, she was going to remember her awful things about her life… "They dyed protecting me…" PERFECT! ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! Could Nora have more luck? "they had founded us, in the war, there was only a place where we could hide, so instead of going, they putted me first in that, tunnel, and maked sure…everything was ok for me, that I was out of sight, so when they came, they didn't have time to hide to, so they…" now Saphira was really crying." now, now" Nora said as she hugged her cousin "everything's going to be alright. Now no more tears, I'll…" "Umm… why is Saphira crying?" a voice said. The both looked at the door. There stood Setsuna. "Family business" Nora replied. Damn! That Setsuna was really a pain in the bu—"now saphira, repeat after me, you're gonna move on, and you're not gonna be sad." Silence "say it" "I'm gonna be alright" "feel better?" silence "feel batta!?" started tickling Saphira around. Saphira laughed like nuts, until she said between laughs "YES! YES, I'M ALRIGHT!!!!!!" she stopped tickling. "Gonna make some dinner. Unpack please" and just like that, she was gone.


	15. On Stage

**Chapter 15**

_On stage_

A very grumpy Saphira woke up in a very sunny morning. "Come on, sun, buzz off!!!" the sun was right on her face. That was starting to bug her. That was normal, at least in that room: the room had a huge window right beside the bed. "Of all the wonderful and extraordinary things Nora has in her house, she can't have at least a pair of curtains…" she grunted with annoyance. She stood up to see Setsuna, once again on the floor, with a blanket, a pillow, asleep. "This guy sleeps like a baby." Saphira said in a whisper. She went too the kitchen, and prepared herself a nice cup of coffee. "God bless you, Nora" she said as she drunk all of it. She was glad that Nora had a… I don't know. The name's kinda tricky. But did the coffee 100 natural, with the right amount of sugar needed, already, and did it in 3 seconds. Just then, Setsuna came in. his eyes were almost closed, and he hadn't fixed his hair. By the way, he had a white pajama with little teddy bears as a decoration. She had a blue dress-like pajama. Oh! And her red hair wasn't fixed either. She sighed and went to the table, and sat, as Setsuna made a coffee of his own. She just sat there thinking of nothing but to sleep, until… BAM! That widen her eyes a lot, she saw Setsuna. He was just about to sit when he almost dropped his cup. He sat. She took some bread "can you pass me the butter?" she said. He looked at her oddly. She sighed "please?" he acted as if he had trouble thinking, or more like if thinking was a great effort to do. "Ummm… let me see… no." he quit doing that and began drinking. She frowned "why can't you be a human being _for once_?" he saw her as if she was a boring TV show. That was really irritating "all I'm asking for is that you stretch your left arm sideways open your hand, close it in the butter, then turn it to my direction so I can grab it…" he just kept looking at her. She couldn't take it any longer so she brutally stood up, with a knife pointing to his direction. He opened his eyes a lot. She suddenly jumped on him. He somehow managed to catch her without hurting himself. He grabbed her arms so she could do nothing. "I… hate… you…" she said as she fought to be free. She tossed him a kick, and, trying to avoid her, he accidentally let go of her, so she stood away from him "I HATE YOU!!!!!" she screamed, and runned away.

_**1 hour later…**_

Saphira was in the restaurant Sanborns, really agitated, as she drunk her orange juice. "Ok, maybe I over reacted a little" she said to herself, thinking of what she had done. "But it's about time he recovers of that war. I lost my friends, family, everything… and it hurts, but at least I'm here! Helping, doing everything to forget it. He just lingers on that... huh?" she hadn't noticed, right in front of her, looking across the street by the window, she saw a place that said: "_are you tired of the same thing?" _"Yeah" she said, as if someone was actually asking that question to her. _"Do you have problems at home and don't know how to solve them?" _"Yeah!" she said, now more interested in what it said _"did you did something stupid and just want to forget about it?" _"YES!!!" she scram, causing serious amount of persons to turn and look at her. _"Then come to 'sing along' where you will be able to sing the song you like, without paying, like a real rock star. And if you don't have a job, and you really know how to sing, then we can make you our official singer! Paying you 10000000 dollars every month!" _

_**Meanwhile…**_

Setsuna was driving his car to Saphira's favorite restaurant, Sanborns, with flowers on the side seat. An hour later he was there prepared to give them to her, the only thing was that she wasn't there. He searched the whole restaurant, even asked a lady to go in and search the lady's room for him. So, he decided to ask everyone in it if they hadn't seen a beautiful girl, red intense hair, pale skin, wearing blue dress-like pajamas. He was about to give up when… "I know where she went" a little girl said to him. She remembered him McKenzie… "Yeah? Really?" the girl nodded "she went like an hour ago to that building right there" she pointed at the building in front. It said 'sing along' "thanks" he said and runned inside that building. It was like a concert in-doors. With lights of many colors pointing to the people dancing, screaming, and cheering. He went closer to the stage, and when he did, he regretted have done it. There she was, on stage, dancing and… SINGING!!! It was a _rock_ concert actually. When the song finished, she came down, and the first thing she saw, was him. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. "What do you think you're doing?!" "Living" she simply said. She wasn't afraid of him. He looked at her to the eyes "I know what you're doing, I mean what you are doing _here_!!!!!" she looked at him "are you high?" he asked him. Then remembered what McKenzie had told him on that ship: "she's crazy, and nuts… she can behave like she drunk 1'000,000 bottles of vodka and whisky mixed together… she really isn't." "HEY!!!" she shouted. "Take a grip" He then returned to reality. "You humiliate me!!!! You're in front of more than a thousand people singing _bring me to life _and _whisper_, and you want me to take a grip!?" "yep." She said. Turning to see people screaming "ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ONE! ..." "Whoa! They sure love me!" she turned at him again. "Excuse me, I have a song to sing" she made her way and started singing _going under… _he got outa there, really mad… but, he didn't want to admit it, but she sang beautifully.


	16. Diva

**Chapter 16**

_Diva_

Saphira opened her eyes, and suddenly felt a little pain in her head. It had been a long night, after all. Boy, that crowd was persistent! They had made her sing almost all of Evanescence's and Nightwish's CD! Not to mention Innocence and Girlfriend from Avril Lavigne… it really _had _been one of the most precious nights of her entire life!! But, she didn't remember something… who took her home, and who the hell had taught her into bed…

She opened her eyes, and, the first thing she felt, was something warm behind her. Then she felt something warm holding tight her arms to. She looked at it, and there where another's person's arms there to. "huh?" she looked up, and she saw a boy, lying there, they were hugged, on bed and he was looking at her, with the same expression she thought she had on hers: horror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!!!!!" the both scram, as they jumped of the bed, terrified. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT????!!!!" "I DON'T KNOW!!!!" "WE ONLY TOOK A NAP THAT'S ALL!!!" he said in answer, but there was a clear non-belief in his voice "yeah! That must-that must be it!!!" "Better be!!!" they both looked at each other with suspicion. "Ok, i-i-I'm going outside! Shopping!" "And we better not talk about last night!" "We better!!!" the door closed behind her.

_**3 hours later…**_

She was going back, with all the things she had bought, when she stopped. "Sing along" "I'll go this night" she said, between giggles. She got in the house, went to their room, and found Setsuna sitting on the bed meditating. "We have to talk about it" she said "no!" "Why not" "BECUZ……!" he said. Really agitated. "it was the best nap we ever had!" she scram "not true! I had better…" "Oh, yeah?" "Yeah!" "When!?" she waited as she folded her arms. "OK! I ADMIT IT! IT WAS THE BEST NAP I EVER HAD!" "Aha!!!!!" silence… "Wanna do it again" "are you nuts? No!" "Why not!" "Because it's weird!!!!!" they looked at each other's eyes. "k. got things to do"

10 minutes later, Setsuna went to the "sing along" building. He was suspecting she would have gone there. When he went in, the entire crowd was talking, and screaming, but there wasn't any music on. That was… "Odd" he murmured. Suddenly, all the lights went out. Everyone scram. Then he saw the only place that had light, the stage. It was different: like a runway, except, that in the end of it was a thing, where there was supposed to be a microphone. Then, a slim silhouette appeared. "Saphira" he murmured. Music began, and, when the lights placed on her, he wanted to die: she was dressed like a diva!!! She began singing _hot_ followed up by _taking over me…_


	17. goodbye and hello

**Chapter 17**

_Goodbye and hello_

"You're not going back!" Nora screamed at Saphira's face. After Setsuna had ran home to tell Nora what Saphira had been doing, she had super-over-reacted. "Why!? Ooohhh, come on Nora! What's the big deal?" Nora was hysterical. Saphira had never seen her cousin so angry and out of control. They fought in breakfast, after breakfast, meal, after meal; desert, after desert, dinner, and after dinner. At that point, the 2 had their throats all messed up. Saphira lost. She went to her room crying. When she closed the door shut, guess who was there: Setsuna. "Why did you have to do that?!" Saphira complained to him. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to stop humiliating me!" Saphira glared at him. "Who cares if my dream is to become a rock star!? Who cares if I sleep in the morning and wake up at nights!? Who cares even if I jump off the roof!?" she was so tired of everyone suddenly taking control over her life, when, in the beginning she had lived totally alone, with one sister, working, and doing every means necessary to survive… "I care." Setsuna said, firmly "and you better start dealing with it" Saphira couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were in silence for a couple of seconds. She felt really bad. Suddenly, she walked towards him and slapped him with all her might. "I've been wanted to do that for quite a while" then, before the boy's dumfounded eyes, she picked up the phone "what are you planning to do?" he asked. The slap really hurt. "I'm picking up McKenzie. She never liked school, besides, the teacher doesn't teach, she just stands there, talking about the history of boyfriends she had… so, it's really the same if you think about it" she talked in the phone for a while, then hung up. A sparkle in her eyes. "I'm picking her up this Tuesday!" "You can't do this!" Setsuna snapped. He really seamed angry, now. "Why!?" she folded her arms "I'm her sister! And she totally agrees with me!" Setsuna shook his head in disapproval "of course she does! She's a little kid! Any kid would _love _to leave school and math! The thing is, you can't take her education of her just because you want! It's not right!" Saphira was furious! _Another _person wanting to take over her life! Let's see: 1. Nora and now 2.Setsuna "well I'm sick and tired of everyone doubting of me!" "Who ever said that?" "You! Nora! Everyone! You all want to make my life!" "Well, unfortunately you don't know how to run your life!!!" "Fortunately it's not your problem!" "Not anymore!" She ran out the room.

_**5 minutes later…**_

She was preparing to sing on stage, again, when… "Saphira! There's another person singing before you! You'll have to wait for your turn ok?" so Saphira waited between the crowd. They were all waiting for that person to come out. Suddenly, he did. He was a boy, black colored hair, brown eyes, and he had white skin. He was wearing some jeans, and a brown jacket, over a red sweater. She knew that boy, and his name was… "SETSUNA!" She couldn't believe it! He was there! On stage! Ready to sing! "Heeeeyyy!" the red headed waved to him, and he nodded at her. He talked through the microphone "this song's called 'daybreak's bell' and it's a really beautiful song, I want to dedicate to Saphira" he started singing. he sang very well:

Must we have met in such way?

How sad it is…

Even if I have to die instead, I don't want you to have to kill

So please…

Swallowed by fate, I get sucked into a fathomless sea

Ride the wind oh, wish of mine

Like a bird and sound daybreak's bell

My wish is over their airspace

Pass over countless waves

And protect my love as she faces tomorrow

My life I trade in for your pain

Flap your wings without turning back

Carry these feelings of mine as you fly through the sky

No one can gun down the future


	18. some shooting, escape, and separation

**Chapter 18**

_Some shooting, escape, and separation_

Setsuna and Saphira where commenting about the singing of last night. They were in the house, on the couches. Somehow, that song seemed to have cleared all things. They where laughing and talking, and then giggling. They were having a good time together, thing that was odd "not true! You sing better than me!" she told him throwing a pillow to him. "I sometimes sing like a crying baby!" "Well, I must admit, I have heard you sing like that! For example, when you sang _taking over me_, when the song was too high or too low, your voice kinda went off the road" Saphira laughed. "Yeah, I know! You sing beautifully! You have a gift!" "Well, maybe, but you—" "am I hearing correctly?!" Nora stood out of the shadows. They froze. "Are you really talking about… what you think you're doing? You went to that thing again, didn't you!? DIDN'T YOU!?" "Nora, don't freak out so easily!" Setsuna told her. "Oh! You shut up! SHUT UP!!!" she took out a gun. She had a maniac smile, and was pointing straight to them "you're both crazy! CRAZY! If you think I'm going to let you and that boy ruin our family's honour you're totally wrong!" Saphira was even more pale than usual, and Setsuna was more worried for her sake than his: she seemed like fainting any second now "you're just like Mike aren't you!? Of course! You're a coordinator! I should have known!" she now smiled even more "all of you coordinators… DESERVE TO BE KILLED!!!" she closed her eyes, ready to shoot, Saphira closed her eyes to, but this one screaming, and Setsuna grabbed her by the arm, as they voyaged the bullet by a hair. Nora went after them, shooting. They went through the hallway, and kept running. It was really though to get out of there. It was so big… and they were in the 4th floor! "Here! Here! Come here!" Saphira said, as she pulled him to a corner. They were now safe… "I think we lost her" Setsuna said, exhausted. Still, she didn't seem to have relaxed a bit "her guards will be looking for us! We have to go now!" she said, she suddenly hugged him really hard. "I'm scared" she whispered. He hugged back "nothing's gonna happen to you when I'm still alive, I'm gonna protect you against a million guards if I have to, and I'm not giving up until I have a single breath in me" she separated, and looked at him, and took something that turned to be a necklace with a dark blue shinny jewel out of a little bag she had on her white blouse "it's for luck" she putted it on him. He looked good with it. He examinated it. It seemed a rare charm… "it's a sapphire" she said with a big smile on her face. "you should take this" he said, giving her a necklace to, just that this one had instead a leaf shaped metal that had the words: _love each day _"I'll treasure it forever. Now let's get out of here" they sneaked to the only elevator left, but there was only one problem… "There's no more room but for one!" she said desperately. "Now what we're going to do?" "What are you talking about?" he said. He had this odd expression on his face. "You're going in!" she widens her eyes, and takes him by the neck of his shirt "you can't! What about you!?" "I'll find a way" "no! I'm not going! Not without you! There must be another way!" some tears went out of her eyes. He was about to say something when Saphira interrupted "a _no _is a _no!" _he looked at her, and then sighed "ok. Come here, and give me a hug…" in the moment that Saphira hugged him, he swung her in the elevator, and closed the crystalline doors "wait! Don't do it! Please! No!" "I'm not letting you die in here Saphira! And ummm…" he saw her "I'll miss you" now the two of them where crying "please… I… beg… you, don't… leave me… here… don't leave me like this!" the two where sitting on the floor. Setsuna had putted his hands where Saphira had putted hers, so it looked as if they were touching "I'm sorry…" he pushed the 1st floor button, and, as she went down, her eyes never stopped meeting his.


	19. some thinking and a familiar princess

**Chapter 19**

_Some thinking and a familiar princess_

Setsuna had escaped from Nora 1 hour after Saphira. When he got out of there, there were no signs of Saphira. He expected it to be that way, because, when Saphira hadn't been seeing him, he called a cap to pick her up, by force if they had to, and take her as far as they could. "Hope she's ok…" he murmured to himself. She was a great girl, maybe she was a bit nuts, but she was special. He sat on the side walk, just thinking of what he was feeling, right that second. He thought about it a lot, until, he figured it out: somehow, he missed her. It was odd for him, you know. When he first saw Saphira, he thought she was just this obnoxious girl that did everything she wanted to do, and that she was like "momma's girl". But, in a short period of time, he realized, he was wrong. Oh, well, maybe not _that _short, but the last hours he had passed with Saphira, seemed like if he was in heaven. Nothing to worry about, just talking and laughing… to bad everything had to end like that… oh, well, at least he had his job done! Right that second, a scream was heard from the next street. It was a really loud scream, it was, certainly, of a girl… the question is: of what girl was that scream from? Maybe, she thought they were kidnappers, the ones that had picked her up in the cap, so she tried to escape, and failed, so she tried again, and now she was there, right? RIGHT?? He had to find out. He stood up and ran to that direction. The scream was heard again, only this time, louder. "SAPHIRA?!" he shouted as he was getting close to the street "SAPHIRA!!!" when he got there, he saw a man fighting a girl, that he couldn't quite visualize well, so the first thing he did, was to jump on the guy that was hurting the lady, and hit his head with a glass bottle that was on the floor, leaving him unconscious. "Thank you" a voice said. He turned and saw a girl, a white girl, blonde hair, and wearing a green dress, a long green dress, actually. She was pretty, but she was no Saphira. "Cagalli!" this time a mail voice shouted. In coming was a dark blue haired boy, with a red coat over a green dark shirt. He knew them. He had seen them like a month ago or something… "Princess Cagalli? Athren?" he whispered. "Don't call me _princess_!!!" she shouted. He hesitated and advanced to them "you don't know how I hate people calling me that…" "You're… Setsuna, right?" Athren said, as he shakes hands with him. "What are you doing here?" Setsuna asked as he let go. "Well, Cagalli and I decided take some vacations, when this prick…" he pointed to the unconscious man "…attacked us. I guess it's because Cagalli, you know, is a princess" "and what are you doing here?" Cagalli asked Setsuna. Setsuna looked at her and then spoke "I'm looking for Saphira. Her cousin turned out to be a sick psychopath that tried to kill us." The others had surprise reflected in their faces "I know" he said, in response of the attitude the 2 had. "I putted her into the last elevator that leaded to the first floor, and called a cap to pick her up and take her as far away as he could. She's not gonna leave us alone, less now that we escaped." The 3 stood there in silence, when… "WATCH OUT!!!" Athren knocked the other 2 to the floor, as he scram "MOVE!!!" 2 gunshots were heard: one landed on a garbage bag, the other very close were Setsuna had a second before his left foot. "RUN!" Setsuna shouted as he got up and pulled the other 2 up. A girl's scream was heard, and a boy's fall to, and Setsuna noticed he was slowly falling asleep…


	20. Owww!

**Chapter 20**

_Oww!!!_

Setsuna woke up with a big headache. He had no idea of what had happened the last time he saw, or where the hell was he. "So, you're awake. At last" he turned his head left to see a young boy, his age, blue dark hair. He was tied up with a chain, right above his head. Athren. He then noticed he was tied up as well. "Do you have any idea of where we are?" a girl's voice said. He turned his head right to see a girl, a blonde hair girl, wearing a once new shinny green dress, that now was all dirty, and ripped of. "Do you know who they are?" she now said. Her voice transmitted confusion, wonder, and fear. Setsuna closed his eyes. "Tell me how they looked like and maybe I remember something" he opened his eyes right in time to see how she closed hers shut. "I… umm… they were all men, of some 30 years old, I calculate, they were… dressed all black, with sun glasses, like bodyguards! They were at least 12 of them, and all had guns: there was a big one that had a shotgun, a really skinny one that had an assault riffle, and a short and fat one with a sniper riffle. The others had normal guns… as far as I remember…" Athren sighed, and looked down. "You must be wondering what happened with you, right?" Setsuna nodded, and Athren sighed again. "Well, we were all running, and one came out from the shadows from behind…" sigh "then he hit you at the head with his bazooka… I can't believe you survived that hit…" he saw Setsuna at his eyes. "How long we've been captive?" "5 or 4 hours at least, since last night. You do math." Something came on Setsuna's head: if the ones, who had kidnapped them, had been looking toward Cagalli, they should've kidnapped her, and only specifically her. But instead, they had kidnapped everyone… including him. "Odd" he murmured "what?" Cagalli said. She seemed terrified. "Did you see someone else? Besides the bodyguards?" Athren closed his eyes, for a while. He suddenly opened them, and turned to see him. "Yes. A black haired girl, pale skin, blue eyes." "knew it!" he scram it's--!!" "Having a little chat, huh?" a girl's voice said. Everyone turned at the door, where there was a black haired girl, blue eyes, pale skin. "Nora." He finished "hi, I guess we've met before haven't we?" she went closer. She grabbed his chin, so he stood still "yes, you are Setsuna" she sounded her fingers and some guards took him to another room, a tea room, actually. "We have to talk, Setsuna. We have to talk about my dear cousin Saphira. I know you 2 escaped from this house together, and I would wish to know…" she inclined forward "…were is Saphira" "go to hell." She looked at him oddly, then some point around his neck "well, well, well… dear cousin has given you our family treasure, hasn't she?" "What are you-?" "The sapphire, of course. Let's take a seat" she pushed him harshly, making him fall to the couch. She sat on the other one, right in front the tea table, that was the only thing that was between the 2 couches "tea?" "No, thanks." He said harshly. "Where is she?" "I don't know what you're talking about." She took a gun out of her pocket. He tried to run away, but a guard right away dragged him to a chair that was in the middle of the room, and chained him to it. She went to him "ok, Setsuna I'm a patient lady, so I'll say it one more time: where's Saphira?" "GO TO HELL!!!" she pointed the gun and shot him right on the knee. "OOWWW!!!" He scram. The scream was so loud, that it was heard all over the house, even the chamber where Athren and Cagalli were, what maid them more nervous and terrified, than before. "I assure you, Setsuna, this hurts you more than it hurts me"


	21. Death

**Chapter 21**

_death_

"So, are you going to tell me, or I'll just have to start using the knives?" Setsuna was beaten up, with a purple eye, etc. etc… you know. "I already told you everything I knew. We separated in the house, she got scared and ran somewhere I couldn't see so…" Nora looked at him oddly "mmm… let's see" she got close face to face to Setsuna, and she looked at him with her blue-maniac eyes "do you see a fool face here?" "Nope." "Good." She turned around "but what I do see is a psychopath maniac face" she took out the gun and shoved it in Setsuna's mouth. "Be very careful with what you say, boy. Check before saying every letter of what you're a bout to say, every word. They could be your last." She took the gun out of his mouth. He spit with repugnance the floor. Meanwhile, Athren was watching the guard very closely. Cagalli didn't get it. What was soo interesting about that bodyguard? The bodyguard was just walking around, spitting on the floor every period of time… ha, so what? Suddenly, Athren gave a quick kick to the bodyguard's legs, bringing him down. He gave another kick to his head, what left him unconscious. A little of blood started spilling somewhere around his head. "Eeww" Cagalli murmured, then, realizing what was happening, he turned to Athren "what are you doing?! You're gonna get us killed!!" "They're gonna kill us both anyway" he said, as he tried to get the bodyguard's gun with his feet "I'll help you" she said, after a silence. Meanwhile…

"Why are you taking so much time in not telling me? Huh?! I'm still gonna find her, even if you don't tell me!" she saw him oddly… again. "Are you _sure _you don't know where she is?" "Sure" "then you and your friends… have no use for me any longer" she aimed the gun to him. He closed his eyes shut…

A gun shot was heard outside the house.


	22. We Made It!

**Chapter 22**

_We made it!_

A gun shot was heard outside the house.

Setsuna opened his eyes, and, with surprise, saw as Nora fell down. He just watched the body, lying on the floor, spilling blood all over the place, until; he detected movement near the door. He instantly turned to the door. Athren was standing there, besides a blonde girl named Cagalli, who was besides a pink colored hair named… "Lacus?" Setsuna said, surprisingly. "That's me" she said, with her cheerful voice. She was wearing a white, long dress, with blue shoes "how did you…?" "I received Athren's call." Setsuna seemed confused. She giggled, and explained "when they were about to kidnap you, Athren barely marked numbers on his cell phone, called me, and said something that was like 'HELP! WE..!KIDNAP..! PLEASE…! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….!'" Athren looked down. Lacus smirked at him. "I was really scared that something had happened to you, so, I tracked you, by your cell phone. And when I found you…" she giggled "Athren was trying to shoot a gun with his feet!" she really laughed, now. "Ummm… is… is Nora really…ummm… dead?" Setsuna asked. Everyone except Setsuna nodded. "Oh, well… Saphira's gonna kill me…" Setsuna murmured but Athren shook his head, as he placed his hand over Setsuna's shoulder. "I don't think so. She tried to kill Saphira to, didn't she?" Setsuna looked at his with confusion. How did he know all that? "Cameras" Athren explained. Setsuna nodded. "Lacus quickly showed us what you did. It was pretty brave…" Setsuna blushed. Busted. "Doesn't mean I feel anything for her…" Setsuna said. "Nobody ever said—oh…" Athren grinned at him, and whistled. "Athren!" Cagalli had just remembered something "we have to go to Orb!" she said "I'm sure my homeland's really worried for me… we should get there before something else happens… like, signs, with my photograph on it, with a reward on it, and then saying 'MISSING'--…" "Ha-ha! Too late!!" Lacus cheerfully said, as she took out from her dress pocket a sheet of paper, describing exactly what Cagalli had just said "they are waiting for us… they want to give us honors in front of all the people for having rescued you, and you, Athren and Setsuna, for having protected her all this way…" Lacus smiled. Cagalli was a little nervous "well, I guess we have a little trip to make!" Athren said, as he turned to see Setsuna. "wow, she really treated you badly… we'll have to fix you once we get there, won't we, Lacus?" she nodded. He turned to everyone "well, I guess we maid it!"

Ok ok I know… SHORT chapter… I'll do longer, after this one… and maybe the next one after this one… don't worry, longer chapters after this one or the next one, k?


	23. Encounters2

**Chapter 23**

_Encounters2_

They had finally arrived: Orb. Setsuna was making line to pass on stage. It was a pretty nice day: there wasn't a lot of sun, it was cloudy, and the air was fresh, not too hot, and not too cold. Suddenly, this guy went to Setsuna "you have to go on stage! Now!" he passed Setsuna on stage. Cagalli, Lacus, and Athren where there, too. Cagalli seemed a little nervous, Athren seemed confident, and Lacus, as always, with a big smile on her face, relaxed… another man passed on stage with a microphone. He had a black suit, and his hair was combed back. "well, let's hear this young heroes their names" he passed the microphone to Cagalli "Cagalli Yula Atha" she passed it "Athren Solo" pass "Lacus Clyne!" she passed it to Setsuna. He took a deep breath. He was really nervous, and let it go with the words: "Setsuna F. Seiei" "now let's give them a warm welcome! Applause!" all the crowd clapped their hands. It was so many people; in fact, it was practically the whole country there! In the middle of all the bunch of people was a big, and I mean HUGE squared lake, looked like a sea, but a lake. When all the applauses where gone, there was a silence. "SETSUNAAAA! SETSUNA!" A far away voice scram on top of its lungs. He tried to find that person, then, he spotted a person crossing the lake, towards him. The person seemed really little by cause of the distance. He couldn't really know what was it was wearing, it was like a blue shirt, and something blue, that he couldn't really know if it was a skirt or some pants, or what, cause the water getted until it's waist, but something he could clearly see, was a red intense colored hair. She was a girl… "SAPHIRA!!!" he scram, by the microphone, which he still had in his hand. "SETSUNAA!!!" another far away scream was heard. She was still trying to get to him. He jumped off the stage, and started to make his way between the people. When he got to the gigantic lake, he just jumped, without thinking into it. Saphira was already in the middle of it. He started making his way, now between the water. They were now like 9 meters away "HEY!" she shouted with a big smile on her face, they got to each other and hugged. It was one of the happiest moments of his life.


	24. Saphira's song

**Chapter 24**

_Saphira's song_

Saphira told me about everything she had been through since we separated: how much traveling she had done, the new friends she had made, the places she went… everything. She even told me what happened with the cap guys: "oh! So the guys who literally kidnapped me, were sent by you?" she said. "Oops" she said, as she covered her mouth with her hand. "What have you done, Saphira?" I asked. I wasn't angry, I was amused, and it was really of Saphira's nature, to make people face hell, when they are people that want to mess up with her. "Well… a lot of things… I don't know how they will recover…" she walked in silence with me. Suddenly… "Oh! I almost forgot something!" and without warning, she punched me in the face. My first feeling, was surprise, then, a mix up of confusion and anger, and a little of surprise. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" "YOU STARTED IT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DROVE ME IN THE ELEVATOR IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I understood and calmed down. I didn't even know why I was so surprised about: it was a really common to do if you're Saphira… that's just… her! She suddenly grabbed my hand, and dragged me with her as she ran, making me run to. "Where are we going!?" "Come on! I wanna show you something!" Her voice transmitted enthusiasm. I didn't know if refuse, or go with her, but, before I could decide, I was already in a familiar place… "SING ALONG!" I blurted out. She nodded smiling. "Wait here!" she whispered to me in the ear. I shivered. She was gone. 5 minutes later, Saphira was on stage, with a… a… guitar?! "This is a really beautiful song… it's called 'I wanna go to a place…' and this goes for Setsuna F. Seiei." And she began singing the most beautiful song I've ever heard…

Final del formulario

_i wanna go_

_to a place where I can say_

_that I'm alright and I'm staying there with you_

_I wanna know if there could be any way_

_That there's no fight and I'm safe and sound with you_

_And every time I look I thought you were there but it was just my_

_Imagination_

_I don't see it any more_

_Cuz I see thru you now_

_What's stopping me? I get stuck again_

_Is it really ok? It's never ok for me_

_What's gotten to me? I get lost again _

_Is it really ok? It's never going to be_

_I wanna go to a place where I can say_

_That I'm alright and I'm staying there with you._


	25. punch, double punch, triple, and a kick

**Chapter 25**

_Punch, punch, double punch, triple punch and a __kick_

"I really can't believe you taught me into this mess" Setsuna whispered to Saphira, as they were both hiding behind a big statue, of a man with a flag or something "you know what? I'm not doing it!" he said as he stood up, exposed. "Get your ass down here! You're gonna get us killed!" she managed to pull him down by his shirt. He was wearing an orange T-shirt, some jeans, and snickers. She had a black coat on, over a pink shirt, some jeans, and a brown hat. Her hair was loose. She looked good in it. Oh! And a pair of snickers. "This was your idea not mine! And if you haven't noticed, my plan is far less risky and dangerous than yours!" He whispered again. They were watching at a store named 'Darcy Deeton's Buffet' and Saphira's target was: the cars. "Look, I'm the one with experience with this kind of things, and I'm the one doing most of the job done, so you better get your mouth shut. Your job's in lazy count" "yeah right, like making the guard job isn't dangerous. Besides, why don't we just grab a car, and get this thing over with?!" "_Because, _I told you! If we are going to do this, I want it to be worth it! I'm not grabbing an old, junk-kinda-car that falls apart in the second I press the accelerator! How are we supposed to escape with a thing like that?! No! I refuse, no… I'm thinking like a 2008 Jetta, or a really pretty Jeep, or a fancy limo, or something…" "Pphhhhffff!!!!" Saphira rolled her eyes as she turned to see him. He was obviously trying to hold in a really lousy laugh. "What" she asked, rather sharply. "In your dreams, honey" "DON'T CALL ME _HONEY_!!!" she yelled, as she slapped his shoulder. "Oww" he gasped, as he sobbed his shoulder. "Oh, look, there goes one!" he suddenly said "it just passed one!" she fixed her eyes on the buffet's parked cars. A golden and red Jetta was just entering the parking lot. "Ummmm a little too big, don't ya think?" she whispered to him. He shrugged. "Its lady's choice, now" they stood silent as they watched the cars, when… "Oh! Look! There!" "Perfect!" he blurted out. A 2008 Jeep was just parking there. "It's practical and pretty… like that!" she said, and stood up. "Hurry up, Setsuna!" she yelled, a few meters away running towards the Jeep's direction "girls" he mumbled, as he stood up too, and followed her. They both waited behind a big post until the Jeep's owner went into the buffet. "ok, so you know what you have to do: you wait in here, and yell 'TOFFU' when the owners get out the buffet… by that time I should be opening the car's door or something… if I'm not, and the door doesn't open, I'll just sneak out hiding from them behind the other cars, but that's plan B, let's just hope that we can accomplish plan A successfully… oh! And remember that if I manage to open the door before they come out, I'll scream 'OOWW' and you'll run to the car, open the door, get in, and--…" "Yes, I understand what I have to do, but right now we're wasting time…" "Right, stay here" she ran to the car's direction. When she got there, she took out a knife from her coat. She sighed. This was soo stressing. She slipped the knife in the doors lock… she started doing her thing. "Come on, come on, come on…" she whispered as she sighed again. "Almost, almost… OOOWWWW!" a nail had broken, then she realized the error she had committed, but before she could do anything about it, Setsuna was suddenly besides her, trying to open a locked door. She seemed terrified. "Why doesn't it open? What's wrong? What's wrong with it? And Saphira, why are you bleeding?" after a few seconds of thinking, and putting things together, he opened his mouth in realization "tell me you… tell me you didn't…" he couldn't mousier a thing. Her eyes widen in horror as she nodded. "HEY!!!!! THAT'S OUR CAR!!!" they both turned to see the whole family, the owners of the car run to them. "OPEN IT QUICK!" Saphira finished and opened the door, as she got inside. Setsuna got in by the side seat's window "GO! GO! GO!" he yelled as she pressed the accelerator with all her might. She got out of there in 3 seconds… the only thing was SHE WAS DRIVING LIKE A CRAZY OLD WOMAN!!!!! "Saphiraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he said as the car suddenly stopped in a red light. "Oh what the hell" she said, as she pressed the accelerator. She was driving the car in opposite directions, passing red lights, stopping in green lights, suddenly turning, and driving as fast as a car can be driven… "SAPHIRA WHERE ARE WE HEADIIIIIIIIIING???!!!!!" Setsuna screamed. This was too much adrenaline. The car was moving so much "Oh! That's true! We're going to an hotel, right? Right…" she suddenly stopped, then went backwards, and turned left on a street. All the way it was like that. They finally got to an hotel. Setsuna throwed up in the river that was outside the hotel. "are you alright, Setsuna?" he turned at her when he finished, after wiping his mouth with a paper towel, and said "your driving sucks" an evil spark went on Saphira's eyes. She walked to him "oh, no, Saphira, no! No! NOOOOOOOO!!!!" that was all that was heard, besides a punch, punch, double punch, triple punch, and a kick.


	26. seuction x room

**Chapter 26**

_Seduction X room_

Saphira went in the hotel, followed by Setsuna, who had his left hand busy putting some ice on his left cheek, which was red… I wonder why… "Hurry it up" she commanded. Setsuna looked at her with defendant eyes "just because you almost killed me, doesn't mean you get to be my boss" she rolled her eyes. 'Damn! He caught me!' she thought. When they got to the hotel manager's desk, Setsuna cleared his throat several times… that man didn't really seem on the mood to listen to anyone. 'Shit! My throat is gonna get all messed up!' he thought, when "HEY!" she suddenly yelled a quick yell, at the same time she rang the bell with anger. The man placed his hand over it, to silence it, with an assassin look, which was clearly meant to Saphira. 'This man can't intimidate me' she thought. "I want 2 rooms" he opened a little notebook and picked up a pen "names?" "Saphira" "name_s_" the emphasis he used on the's' bugged her. She glanced at the boy besides her "you first, please" he went in front "Setsuna F. Seiei" he wrote it down on the page, and then he looked at Saphira. She quickly thought of an invented name "ummmm… Anastasia… ummmm… Carling…. Ummmm… Clay? Clay." The man frowned, and then wrote it down. He spoke with a deep voice "we only have premium-deluxe 5 stars rooms left, so the price would be…" outside, the only thing that was heard was a loud, long girl scream. "WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH MONEY!!" the man shrugged. "If you don't want the room…" "WHAT?? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I WOULD PICK THE FANCIEST HOTEL ROOM IN THIS BUILDING IF I HAD THE MONEY!!!! THERE'S NO WAY I'M PAYING FOR THAT! I REFUSE!" "if you stopped screaming—…" "NO!!" "Saphira…" Setsuna said. The man frowned again "Saphira?" Setsuna realized the mistake he had done, and quickly tried to correct it "I mean… ummmm… miss Clay, calm down, please" she breathed deeply a couple of times. When she relaxed, the man spoke "I would receive you if you had a reservation, but if you don't, you don't even exist so you can no longer be in this hotel, now, GUARDS!" she turned around to see them "it's alright gentleman! I'll walk out this hotel by myself! Didn't know the manager was such an asshole!" she walked a few steps to the exit "AND, that getting a hotel room was so difficult this days!" She went out. She scram a frustration scream. Setsuna went out. "Anastasia?!" she turned at him "well, it's not like _you_ didn't give a code name!" she turned "Sora!" they stood silent "and… how did you figure _that _out?" he said calmly, walking towards her, turning her around so they could be face 2 face. "Well, I investigated in your computer, on your files…" another silence. Their faces went closer… they closed their eyes… "I got an idea!" she suddenly said, going away, and running towards the hotel entrance "we're not welcomed there!" she turned quickly and stopped to tell him "I know that! We are just gonna eat! Come on! You gotta admit you're at least _this _hungry!" she almost closed her two fingers. "No!" his stomach growled. She saw him with a really 'I-busted-you-you-moron' look. "Ok! But just eating! I don't wanna be kicked out twice!" he ran towards the hotel to. They entered, and saw that the manager was busy discussing something with some clients. "Let's go!" she whispered, as she pulled him by the neck of his shirt. She pulled him until the living room. It was like a fancy, decent bar, with tables with plates, and a waitress. "You go and steal some cookies, Setsuna; I'll go and attack the bar." He nodded and went to the coffee area, where, obviously, was plenty cookies to be eaten. When she got there, she sat on a chair, next to a blonde haired boy, wearing a blue deep coat, over a blue sky sweater. She took her coat off, and started eating. He placed his eyes on her in the second she started eating. She looked really pretty that way. "How are you doing, baby?" he said, smiling like a Barbie Kent. She glanced at him. 'Probably some little rich boy' she said after examinating him. She continued eating. "So, you doing something tonight?" he continued. Without paying much attention, she shrugged. "Would you like to--…" "QUIT--…" she interrupted herself. A bright, brilliant idea had just came to her head. She smiled, and started playing with the cherry she had in her hand "what's your name?" she asked. "Collin" "so, _Collin_, do you have a room in this hotel?" she asked in a really seductive way. "Well, as a matter of a fact I do, ummmm…" "Anastasia" "Anastasia… mmm… I like that" she laughed. "Collin, you are _so _sympathetic!" she slapped his shoulder. "Ha-ha" he answered. Setsuna was just coming with some cookies, when he saw that. He opened his mouth widely and let go of all the cookies he had collected. He went to her decidedly. "Saphira, time to go!" he grabbed her by the arm, but she pulled away "stay away from me you freak!" she scram. In his confusion, she still said "don't touch me! Go away!" he went to another table, where he clearly heard her sighing, and him approving her sigh "those psychos… they're everywhere, huh?" "Yes…" in a moment when he turned away to call the waitress, he moved his lips saying 'what are you doing!?' she moved hers saying 'just wait a sec! I'll show you later!' they kept talking. "you know Collin, they're so many psychos I'm afraid they could do something to me… and I don't have a room…" "you can come to my room, then! I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise!" 'Bingo!' she thought 'yes!' that was just what she had been waiting for. She glanced to Setsuna to see him with a broken glass in his hand, and a surprise expression on his face. 'sorry, Setsuna, you'll just have to wait a _little _longer'


	27. Saphira's brilliant plan

**Chapter 27**

_Saphira's plan_

Saphira and Collin had a little chat, of approximately 60 min 1 hour! Setsuna watched carefully from another table that neither Saphira, nor Collin, overstepped their bounds. They ended talking, he gave her something, and she smiled. 'Hmmm… what could that be' Setsuna thought. He said "bye", she laughed, and waved. When he was gone, she ran to him hugging him. "Umm, Saphira…" that almost maid him forgot why was he soo mad. She separated. "Look! Look!" she exclaimed as she shake some keys right in front of his face. "What the hell was that?" he asked. "Well, _that, _as you call it is a free pass to a premium-deluxe-hotel room!" "I don't understand--…" she rolled her eyes "well, that boy's name is Collin…" "Yeah, and I clearly have no interests in knowing his name…" "He asked me to go out with'em…" "What?! Tell me what you said!" "When I said yes…" "YOU SAID YES?!" "He gave me his room keys…" "He wants you to sleep with him, doesn't he…?!" "And now we have a room for 3 hours exactly." There was a silence. "We?" he asked. "Yes, we… you didn't really thought I was gonna go out with a dork like that, did ya?" he smiled. "Well, then let's go." They went in the room… it was soo beautiful, so elegant… "Dashing" she commented, as she pick up the phone, and marked numbers. "yes, I would like some ham, water, some…" she was like 30 minutes ordering the food, then hang up. She laid on the bed, exhausted. "well, at least we have plenty of time to eat, and have a quick nap, and leave… he has to go to his brother's house to pick up his sister, and take her to the hotel, find her a room, and come here, and the house is pretty far away, so he told me it would be 4 hours, or more…" "wait a second!" he suddenly exclaimed. "are you saying we are going to be only 3 hours, when we can have 4!?" she turned to him "of course! That would give us enough time to run and escape, without being tracked…hah, what a naive kid… he probably has NO idea he's gonna be wiped out!" someone knocked the door. "Ah… now _that_ must be room service!" she went and opened the door. "Hi" she froze. that was Collin! What about Setsuna!? What was she gonna say!? "Ummmm… hi" she responded. She was so scared. "How you're doing baby?" "Just… fine." She could hear how Setsuna had frozen when heard Collin's voice, and then movements, as he desperately did something. "I forgot my hat…" she blocked so he couldn't get in "ummmm… I'll bring it to ya! You're such a responsible man… I… uggghh…" she shivered when he passed his fingers by her face. "I'll do it, don't worry, I wouldn't be such a gentleman if I let you take my hat for me…" she blocked again. "I insist…" a door was slammed. It was the bathroom door! Why did boys had always had to be so brutal!? She quickly turned to see him out of the bathroom, with a frozen, pale, frightened face. She turned to Collin. "What was that?" he was frowning. "What was what?" "That!" "What!?" "Th—…" "Look!" she shouted in a severe, almost dangerous tone. "I got a surprise for you and I have my reasons why not to show it to you until tonight! So quit worrying so much!" silence. He was paralyzed. Then he laughed. "Yeah, baby! I _love_ when women are tough!" he spanked her, what made her instinctly grab his hand tight-. Noticing what she was about to do, she softly caressed his hand. "See ya tonight, lover boy!" she shut the door. She turned to Setsuna. Another knock on the door was heard. She swung the door open and said with obvious contained irritation "what" "ummmm… my hat…" she quickly ran to the sofa, grabbed it and tossed it to him. "goodbye" and shut the door on his nose. They just heard "huh! She wants me!" and walked away. As soon as the footsteps stopped hearing she scram a scream of irritation. "Setsuna! You can come out now!!!" he quickly came out the bathroom. She turned to him and smiled. "well, enjoy!" they slept and 3 minutes later… a knock was heard, then a woman's voice said "room service!" she opened the door and… "OH MY GOD!!!" she shouted as if she found the holly grail. "LOOK AT ALL THIS FOOD! IT'S—thank you, miss shuts the door THIS IS A BLESS!" they ate all of the food, and Setsuna fell asleep. Saphira was the only one awake, she couldn't stop thinking, there where two voices in her head:

"_just get a nice and quiet nap! He won't come back until the other hour!"_

"_and what if he does come back!? Huh!? Like the other time!?"  
"he won't! don't listen to her!"_

"I admit I am tired…"

"_see? Your body is telling ya! You're gonna leave this place without sleeping, for nothing!"_

"_no!"_

"_YES! Trust me! Or, do you wanna suffer like the other time…"_

Her eyes slowly closed…


	28. Run and Hide I

**Chapter 28**

_Run and hide (I)_

Setsuna was up. He had spent the last hour sleeping, eating, and taking a bath and… well, basically, that's just it. He felt like in heaven. The room was… was… well, no wonder they call it "a deluxe room" or "fancy" or "luxurious"! But within those words, there's always other words with them like "expensive" and things like that… he went to the couch. Saphira was cleanly over it sleeping… humph! Saphira looked like an angel like that… his face turned pale. No…what was he thinking!? In Saphira!? Like AN ANGEL!? And he _had_ felt something inside when that Collin guy went and hit on her just like that… somewhere in his head, he knew what this feeling was, and its name: jealousy. Did he felt something for her? He did knew quite time ago, when he saved her and swung her into that last elevator… it was love. But how could he tell her? What if she doesn't want to have a relationship with him… and what if this affects the relationship they already had? I mean, they didn't have anything serious, but friendship is good, and he preferred to keep and save that friendship, even if they didn't go as a pairing. Or maybe he _did _have a chance… maybe he should tell her right… right now… she was about to wake her up, when he stopped. "hmmm… I'll let her sleep. She deserves it…" just then a really loud knock was heard. He turned pale… again. "shit!" he turned to see Saphira with her eyes wide as plates. "honey! Honey! I'm home!" she turned to Setsuna and whispered. "why didn't you…!? Wake me up, for crying out loud!?" he frowned. "it's not even eleven! Look he--…" he saw the clock on the wall. His eyes widened. "it's… 12:48…" she glared at him with a murder look. "now what we're gonna do!? I'll have to sleep with him…" "WHAT!?" silence, then an hysteric knock "who's in there!?" "ummmm… nobody!" she said, as she spoke she noticed her voice tremble and full of nerves. She whispered to him again "just kidding! Just wanted you to worry a bit to get our asses out of here!" he glared at her "that almost causes us to be busted!!" "ummmm… earth to Setsuna! We already _are_ busted!" "SERIOUSLY---…" he interrupted himself. He had just noticed that he had screamed. They both turned to the door, like if it was gonna swallow them.

She was the first one to speak. "we're so dead." Silence. It was like that for like 10 seconds, when they both heard the determined voice of Collin "I'M CALLING THE COPS!" then some running paces. They both looked at each other. "we can make the race" she said. He nodded. "well then what are we WAITING FOR!? LET'S GOOOOOO!" he ran to the door opened it and went outside. Then stopped. He frowned. He looked back. Nobody. Went back. When he got back to the room, Saphira was with one leg out of the window looking at him frowning. "what are you doing!?" he said irritably. she frowned even more. "what does it look like? I'm escaping the scene of the crime!" "by a _window!?_" "of course!" she said with disdain. "they are expecting us to go down stares and leave by a door!" "but…! We're on the third floor!" "second" she corrected "and we can land safely on that window over there" she pointed somewhere outside. He went and looked out. He searched for what he knew was a window… he spotted a window that had a porch. His face turned pale, and his eyes widened. He quickly turned to Saphira "no way" he said "there is no way in hell I'm jumping from this height to _that_ porch, with 45 or less of possibilities to land on it!" "come on, Setsuna! It's our only way to get out of this! TIME'S RUNNING OUT!" nothing happened. "oh, well, then I'll have to jump first" "NO" she frowned at him. he quickly searched in his brain for something to justify him from not wanting her to jump without having to confess the real thing. He opened his mouth "I'm your bodyguard!" '_anything to postpone the inevitable!_' he thought, after all, that was Saphira's philosophy. She laughed. "if you where such a good bodyguard, you wouldn't had let me do all this things in the first thing." "what things?" she rolled her eyes. "no! seriously! What things!?" "letting me kiss him" "WHAT" and before he knew it Saphira jumped out the window, he closed his eyes…


	29. Run and Hide II

**Chapter 29**

_Run and Hide (II)_

Setsuna didn't hear anything. Had she fallen? Had she maid it? He couldn't open his eyes, he just couldn't! then, heard a scream. "SETSUNA!" he opened his eyes, and looked down. "DOWN HERE!" he looked down. There she was, standing cleanly over the cement in the porch. "why you…!" he said, he was so glad… "why me, what!?" she screamed "you better get down here!" "what?! No!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" she slipped, and was hanging. "SAPHIRA!" he jumped to the porch, and pulled her back. She started giggling. "what's so…?" then, he understood. "why you…! You did that on purpose, didn't you!" now she was really laughing. Between laughs, she managed to say "OF…COURSE…SET…SU…NA…!!!" "you worried me!" she laughed so much she started crying. "I'm gonna…!" but before he could finish his threat, they could clearly hear how some men brought the door down, and Collin started saying "they gotta be around here somewhere…" Saphira had completely stopped laughing. Setsuna slowly and silently and gently, picked up Saphira by her arms and whispered "let's go" they entered inside the room. It was quiet and lonely. They could go out from that room, they where on the first floor now. They went in. it wasn't very much like a room, it was more like a mini size cabin. They went out of there. "Pheew! That was close!" she said. He turned to her and told her with a severe look "we gotta get out of here, without being recognized, and we gotta do it quick, before they spread all their troops all around the building searching for us, so we gotta be quiet!!!" "Wow, take it easy, no need to yell, SHEESH!" "shhhhh!!!" "but wha-?" "shhh!" "but-!" "sh!" "no one-!" "sh!" "nobody's ever-!!!" "SHHHHHHHH!!!" "NO!" there was a silence, where Setsuna's eyes looked at Saphira with a evident intention to kill her, but, as we all know, Saphira has always been the better one in that, so she gave a die-slowly-with-a-knife glare, so she won, and he had to look away. There was some silence like for 2 minutes, then she smiled sweetly. "Setsuna, would you… you where worried at the fact I jumped. You were worried… about me." He was staring at the floor now. He blushed. Then cleared his throat and then said, vulnerably: "ummmm… of course, I mean, I am your bodyguard, I-…" before he could say anything, Saphira had kissed him. They where still kissing. They were still there. He noticed he had his eyes wide open, so he closed them. While they were kissing, they were desperately searching for a room, with their eyes open, sometimes moaning. Suddenly, Setsuna could recognize with his hand, behind him a room, so he opened, and they both entered, still kissing, and closed the door.


	30. fight and shampoo explossion

"Setsuna, wake up

"Setsuna, wake up... Setsuna… Setsuna… SETSUNA!!" when she had finished pronouncing the last word, Setsuna had felt a hard slap on top of his head. He stood up, clearly annoyed, and really pissed searching with his eyes for his attacker. "WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, HITTING MY HEAD AS I SLEEP!?" his adversary: it was, of course, the slim, green eyed, red headed Saphira. She was sitting on the bed with both arms and legs folded and was skeptically watching him. She seemed pretty irritated herself. "Well, what am I supposed to do if you don't wake up, not even when I'm YELLING at you!?" she stood up, and folded her arms again "I was about to take a bucket, fill it with cold water, and then splash you all over… but then again, I would've had to go through a whole lot of trouble, and I definitely didn't want to wait… not mentioning you could catch a cold." Setsuna looked around, then looked at Saphira "we're still in the hotel?" she nodded with a sigh "that's why I woke you up. I want to leave." Setsuna looked at her for a couple of seconds more, after squeezing his brain trying to remember what had happened last night "did we…?" "Did we what?" "Did we… you know… didn't we kissed last night?" "Yes. Me made out. So?" he looked at her a couple of more seconds, and after proving that such information didn't cause not even the slightest relevance to Saphira, he turned around still thinking "nothing." He heard how some things moved from here to there behind him "ok, so I think that the first thing we should do is pack…" he turned around pretty quickly frowning "pack? Pack what? We didn't leave anything here…" he turned to see what she had in her hands "what the fuck is that?" Saphira grinned and shake some shampoos, creams, and soaps in front of him "I went from room to room searching for these! They are totally free and I think we will need them in the future!" Setsuna was getting more and more confused by the second 'in the future'? "Ok… where are we heading now?" Saphira stopped for a second and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully "hmmmm… well, I guess we'll need another car…since I'm sure the whole state's police departments are searching for the other one now…" "Wait a sec" he suddenly interrupted "oh no no no no no no NO!!" he crossed the room until he got were Saphira was standing and grabbed her shoulders "Saphira, I am NOT stealing another car!" "What!? Besides we don't steal cars! We just… take it barrowed for a while." "Take it barrowed!?" Setsuna issued a rather bitter laugh "Saphira, honey, look at the dictionary _carefully_ and search for the meaning of the word 'barrow' ok? 'barrow' is the action when you ask someone to give you something for a limited time, and then give it back, ok, and I frankly can't find the likeness in what we are doing now, and the meaning!" "Alright Mr. Wise guy! If you think this is _soooo_ wrong, then why did you do it on the first place, huh!? Nope! Lemme finish!" she said raising a hand, because Setsuna had just opened his mouth to say something "second of all, the police is still gonna find it! And it's gonna give the car back to their rightful owners! So just chill!" "But, do you have any idea in how much trouble they may have got in just because we stole it? I mean maybe they lived very far away, and they had to ask for a ride to complete strangers _just_ so they dropped them somewhere 'near' their house!" "So suddenly you go all moralist! I…!" but before she could finish her phrase, she had been squeezing in anger so hard the little bottle of shampoo, that the poor little thing had no choice but to explode, and to cover everything with the substance, including the two tyrants "oops sorry I…" again, before she could finish her line, she slipped with some of it and fell on her back. "SAPHIRA!" Setsuna screamed, making his way to the fallen teen "that'll hurt in the morning!" she said, not paying much attention to it, and tried to get up. A concerned Setsuna helped her "are you ok?" "Well I was until I saw you" "oh, great, smart-ass… well, at least that means that you're ok…" when they finally managed to stand up without slipping, both of them looked around and wondered: how were they supposed to clean up that mess!?


	31. chapter 31

"See what you've done

"See what you've done!?"

"Ha-ha! So it's _my_ fault now!"

"Of course! Who's fault if not yours!?"

"It was you the one who squeezed the bottle until its eruption!!"

"It was _you_ the one who made me mad until _my_ eruption"

Silence.

"Well _I'm _not cleaning it."

"Yeah? Well me neither"

"Fine with me"

"Setsuna, it's time for you to take responsibility of your actions."

"And it's time for you to shut your…"

"What!? Tell me Setsuna, what were you about to say!?"

"Nothing, nothing… hey! Saphira! What are you…? What are you gonna…? HEY! GET THE HELL OFF ME!!"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY!!"

"I'LL TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE!!"

"NO!"

Silence.

"Alright Saphira I'm not kidding now. Get off… get off…! Unlock the thing!!"

"Not until you tell me what you were about to say."

A little click was heard.

"Huh? What was that? what was…? HEY GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SUFFER LIKE I SUFFERED! LET'S SEE IF YOU'RE AS GOOD AS ME IN UNLOCKING- OWWW!!"

"Maybe not but I _am_ pretty good at biting!"

A sigh was heard.

"Ok… hey! What are you doing!?"

"I'm calling someone with my cell phone…"

Silence.

"Saphira, where did that cell phone come from!?"

"Hehehe!"

"No it's not funny! What the hell do you mean by 'hehehe'? You stole it didn't you!? You stole it—HEY! IT STILL HAS THE COST ON IT!"

"Shhhh!! Do you want everyone in the state to know that I barrowed a cell phone from Woolworth!?"

"Again with the barrowing… this is unbelievable! I'm stuck with a criminal in a shampoo-covered hotel room, that we haven't even paid for!!"

"SHUT IT! Hello? Yes this is McKenzie's sister? The one from classroom # 1123? Yes! Saphira speaking...oh really... oh… I see… yes... yes, that's me… yeah the red headed that stole all the 'juicy fruits' from… from those midgets… I mean those children... well; if you really think about it it's not really 'stealing' you know… it's more like barrowing… because I _did_ return the empty box to them…"

"By the way, that's called 'bullying' Saphira. It's when you take advantage of other little kids just because you're old enough to…"

"WOULD YOU SHUT IT!? I'm sorry! No! I'm not talking to you! I was talking to… my friend here…yes it's our way to demonstrate our affection… yes, so I was calling to tell you…"

"bullying, bullying, bullying bullying, bullying…"

"…that McKenzie wouldn't be at school for the rest of the year because…"

"…bullying, bullying, bullying, bullying…"

"…yes, the tragical accident of one of her uncles that…"

"…BULLYING, BULLYING, BULLYING, BULLYING, BULLYING…"

"JUST SHUT IT!"

A breaking sound was heard, then Setsuna's panting voice

"What are you, nuts!? That flower vase was just about to hit my head! You could've really hurt someone!"

"First of all I could've really hurt _you_ and second OF ALL…"

"I COULD'VE DIED!"

"WELL THAT'S THE MAIN IDEA ASSHOLE!!"

"I'm sorry Saphira but this is for your own good!"

"What the..!?"

Another breaking sound was heard, then silence.


End file.
